The Last Letter
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: Alfred es un muchacho quien tuvo una vida marcada por desgracias, por lo que un día decide desahogarse. ¿Qué mejor manera que escribiéndole al viento? aún mejor si el viento te responde la carta desde el otro lado del atlántico, con un marcado acento inglés. WWII. USUK, AlfredxArthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Pairing: USUK/ AlfredxArthur**

**Nota: un GRAN agradecimiento a mi Beta, Ayleen (I love you! tú sabes que no podría haber quedado así sin ti) y a mis lectores ****críticos :) **

* * *

**The last letter**

En un prado verde que se extendía hasta donde la vista se perdía corrían dos niños, ambos rubios y de ojos claros, jugando a imitar a un avión. Uno de los que volaba su Daddy en el ejército que en este momento. Debía estar pateándoles el trasero a los malvados de la Triple Entente. A pesar de sus cuatro años de edad, el mayor de ambos, que respondía al nombre de Alfred F. Jones –la F era un súper secreto- quería meterse ya al ejército para proteger al mundo de los malos, todo sea por el bien de su hermanito, su granja y las galletas de la tía Claire.

—¡E-Espera un poco, Alfred!—escuchó la infantil voz de su hermano menor por dos minutos, así que se detuvo expectante, esperando a que lo alcanzara.

—¡Vamos, Matty!, ¡te derribarán los alemanes! —lo animó, aleteando con entusiasmo, cosa que hizo a su gemelo emocionarse y empezó a ir más rápido.

—¡Alfred, Matthew!, ¡la merienda! —los llamó su tía desde la casa, haciendo que gritaran de la emoción y fueran a recoger sus galletas y jugo de manzana de la tarde.

Claire Jones era la hermana mayor de su Daddy, y los cuidaba mientras éste se había ido a la guerra. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules, siempre olía a dulces y era lo más parecido a una madre que habían tenido los gemelos, ya que su Mom murió en el parto. El esposo de esta, Edmund, era banquero, siempre traía su cara bien afeitada y les traía dulces desde la ciudad, por lo que lo querían mucho.

Una vez entraron a la casa se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde Claire los esperaba con un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas. Se sentaron, dieron las gracias y comenzaron a zamparse la merienda, ensuciando su cara en el proceso. Claire sólo rió al verlos, pero un ruido la hizo ver por la ventana: había llegado un auto negro. Primero pensó que era Edmund quien llegaba a casa temprano, pero supo que no era así al ver bajar a un oficial del ejército.

—Niños, vayan arriba —les ordenó, en tanto la miraban confundidos, pero obedecieron a la mujer sin chistar.

Una vez subieron la escalera se escondieron tras los pilares de la escalera para espiar. Vieron a Claire abrir la puerta y hacer pasar a los hombres que venían en el auto: eran dos hombres de aspecto cuarentón y enfundados en uniformes militares impecables y llenos de medallas, Alfred quería verse un día así, con los zapatos lustrosos, cabello engominado, uniforme planchado y lleno de condecoraciones.

Se pusieron a hablar, la tía los atendió cortésmente sirviéndoles una taza de café a cada uno que recibieron con gusto, pero mientras iban conversando su semblante se volvía más serio. Matthew apretó fuertemente la mano de Alfred, preocupado por la cara de la mujer que con cada palabra se volvía un poco más tensa, como intentando contener el llanto. Finalmente los hombres le entregaron una carta y se marcharon por donde vinieron, sin terminar el café.

Claire lo abrió con parsimonia, pero con cada palabra que leía sus ojos se aguaban más hasta que, finalmente, rompió en llanto. Esa fue la señal que esperaban los niños para bajar como una bala y pegarse a las piernas de su tía, que temblaba por los sollozos. Ella apenas los sintió los abrazó, soltando el papel que sostenía mientras susurraba "Freddy… hermanito" Matthew no sabía el por qué del llanto, pero Alfred, que estaba aprendiendo a leer, pudo entender lo que decía el papel que la rubia soltó en el abrazo.

Su Daddy había muerto.

Una semana después terminó la Gran Guerra y, mientras todos celebraban, ellos estaban en el funeral de Frederick Jones, su progenitor. Los acompañaban sus tíos, vestidos de negro al igual que todo allí. El gemelo mayor pudo distinguir a los hombres que habían ido a su casa y a muchos otros hombres que parecían ser del ejército estadounidense, unos cuantos que llevaban el uniforme Inglés y algunos Franceses. El ataúd de su Daddy estaba cubierto por la bandera de su patria y, mientras éste bajaba, sostuvo con valentía la mano de su hermano que lloraba desconsolado a su lado, mientras escuchaban las trompetas con la marcha fúnebre.

**I**

El traslado había sido al mes de la muerte de su Daddy, lo recordaba porque había contado siete noches desde que no sentía la calidez acostumbrada en la casa, y los monstruos lo acosaban más desde la oscuridad a la que no estaba completamente acostumbrado. Tía Claire, al octavo día, dijo en el desayuno que había tenido suficiente y debían irse de allí para criar bien a los niños.

—Esta casa huele a muerte—dijo seria, levantando sus platos y llevándolos a la cocina←. Buscaremos una casa en otra parte —tío Edmund no la contradijo y comenzó a buscar rápido una casa en un buen sector. La encontró en Boston, Massachusetts.

Alfred y Matthew sólo habían alcanzado a entender que no iban a ver a su Daddy nunca más y además se cambiarían de casa, dejando atrás las tardes en el campo, a las asustadizas gallinas del vecino, el rumor de los animales silvestres y al ardiente sol de verano. Alfred, aunque al principio había llorado, ahora estaba considerablemente mejor, siendo el niño alegre que había sido siempre, en cambio Matthew necesitó tiempo para aceptarlo y pasaba a veces horas llorando en los pequeños e infantiles brazos de su hermano mayor, que por ser un "héroe en crecimiento" lo consolaba lo mejor que podía.

Llegaron a la casa dos meses después, asombrándose con la grandeza de la selva de asfalto en la que se encontraban sumidos ahora. Dentro del auto, los niños iban callados atrás, viendo a través de las ventanas las grandes y altas construcciones, los parques, las calles con faroles eléctricos, las modestas tiendas y a la gente, sobre todo a la gente que era tan distinta de las que frecuentaban en la granja.

Una vez pudieron instalarse definitivamente en la linda casa de dos pisos lo primero que hicieron fue inscribir a los gemelos en la escuela que quedaba cerca de casa. Por alguna razón Matthew no se acercaba a ningún niño a parte de su hermano, y si éste jugaba con otros niños se quedaba sentado esperándolo durante todo el recreo. Claire y Edmund se preocuparon por eso, por lo que, a base de salidas familiares y mucho amor, esperaron que el menor superara su duelo como lo había hecho su gemelo.

Luego de un año difícil, Matthew recuperó su sonrisa.

X_xxx_xxx_X

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ligero que tenía. Estaba caminando por el campus de la Universidad de Harvard, en la cual cursaba el último año de Medicina. Habían pasado ya 21 años desde que se había mudado a aquella ciudad y, muy dentro de sí, extrañaba el aire puro de la granja.

_ Dios, extrañaba tantas cosas._

Siguió caminando hacia la salida, después de todo, sólo había venido por unos papeles. Estaban en Julio y el calor lo estaba matando, seguramente sus compañeros estarían en la playa de quién sabe qué estado haciendo fiestas con chicas y cogiendo como animales como en toda semana patria. Lo habían invitado, sí, pero había declinado porque, según él, tenía un asunto que atender.

_ Como todos los años_

Salió de la facultad y caminó hacia la estación de trenes. Una vez subió al que le servía se sentó, esperando pacientemente los 40 minutos restantes para llegar a su destino. Una vez llegó caminó un poco hasta llegar a ese lugar de grandes rejas negras y gárgolas horribles. "cementerio" decía el cartel.

Compró unas flores antes de entrar y dirigirse hacia ese lugar que conocía tan bien. Dirigió su vista por el lugar, viendo flores marchitas, figuras de mármol, criptas y demás que hacían que cualquier persona que entrara se sintiera irremediablemente incomoda. No era su caso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a llegar, especialmente en esta fecha.

Llegó al sitio y acarició los nombres que estaban tallados en el mármol. Cambió las flores antiguas por las recién compradas y, por último, limpió las fotografías.

—Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros, Mattie.

X_xxx_xxx_X

"

Julio 4, 1939

querido extraño:

hoy es mi cumpleaños, genial, no? Haber nacido justo el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, quiero decir.

Te escribo esta carta con el único objetivo de contarte mi historia ya que, no importa como lo haga, siento que no hay nadie alrededor dispuesto a escuchar mis desgracias tan pacientemente y sin interrupciones como lo sería en una carta, además creo que, por no conocerme, serás más objetivo.

Mi nombre es Alfred y acabo de cumplir 25 años. nací en Idaho donde teniamos una pequeña granja familiar, en donde vivían mis tíos, mi Daddy y mi hermano gemelo Matthew, mi Mom murió en el parto, así que no pude conocerla. Tenía cuatro años cuando Daddy murió en la Gran Guerra y nos vinimos a vivir a Boston, en Massachusetts, con Tía Claire, quien era como una madre para mí y Tío Edmund. Hasta ese entonces, la perdida de mis padres no me hizo caer, pero en mi cumpleaños número 18 todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Hace exactamente 7 años perdí a la familia que me quedaba en un asalto que hubo en la casa, vi como les disparaban a todos y a mí mismo pero, por cosas del destino, sobreviví. Los años siguientes han sido horribles, aprendí el verdadero significado de estar solo en el mundo. Actualmente estudio en Harvard, a pesar de que tengo compañeros agradables aún son demasiado frívolos para mi gusto, a veces me pregunto si realmente son humanos.

Espero tu respuesta, incluso si quieres contarme tus problemas está bien. Si es ese el caso, ojalá te sirva tanto como a mí.

Atentamente

Alfred F. Jones

PD: espero que esto no te incomode, Really.

"

Dos semanas. Hace dos semanas que mandó esa carta al viento, sólo poniendo su dirección y un sello. Lo mandó por correo express, para que le llegara rápido a "quien sea" y aquí lo tenían: sin nada que hacer, muriéndose de calor en ese pequeño departamento en Charlestown, viendo de vez en cuando como el molesto perro de los Collins correteaba por el parque haciéndole maldades a las plantas que osaban cruzarse en su camino. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse al baño vio como varios sobres caían por el pequeño orificio bajo su puerta, probablemente gracias a la señora Molly, quien era su vecina hace años y cada vez que bajaba a ver el correo si veía el suyo se lo traía, hizo un anota mental para agradecerle cuando fue a recogerlos. Comenzó a mirarlos sin mucho interés.

La cuenta de luz.

La cuenta de agua.

La renta.

Más cuentas.

… una carta.

¡Llegó la respuesta!

El sobre blanco que tenía entre sus manos olía ligeramente a madera, tenía prolijamente escrita la dirección y decía "Respuesta a Quién Sea" arriba de donde parecía ser la dirección a la cual había llegado. "Exeter, Devon ¿Inglaterra?... ¿Tan lejos llegó?" pensó al momento de intentar abrirla con la mayor delicadeza posible. Al momento de tener la hoja de papel manchada en sus manos no hizo más que emocionarse y así, aguantando un grito de júbilo, comenzó a leer.

"

Julio 10, 1939

Querido Alfred:

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, supongo, aunque realmente no le encuentro nada especial a haber nacido el 4 de julio, en fin. No me molesta que me hayas mandado la carta y creo que ya era hora, como tú dices, de desahogarte con alguien, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que lo hiciste, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la carta hubiera sido recibida por un psicópata? _Bloody Hell._

Tengo 26 años y los cumplí este 23 de abril. Me fui de casa a los 17 años para ir a estudiar a literatura en la Universidad de Ca

* * *

mbridge y egresé el año pasado. En Enero de este año regresé a mi pueblo natal por una… mala experiencia. Hace más o menos un año me divorcié. Mi primer matrimonio se fue al infierno porque ella, al final, se fue con _una rana_ un francés que se suponía era mi amigo. Quedé devastado, saber que un ser amado te deja _por una rana _ porque no eres suficiente para ella es como veneno. No le daría esa experiencia a nadie.

En retrospectiva creo que igual no hubiese funcionado, la amaba, pero mi carácter es muy… delicado, digamos que pasábamos peleando por estupideces. Tengo claro que yo fui el detonante de que todo se fuera al demonio y que ella tarde o temprano iba a dejarme, tenía muchas excusas como para hacerlo, y lo entiendo.

Esperaré tu respuesta.

Arthur Kirkland

PD: ¿Harvard, en serio? ¿Qué estudias?

"

Terminó de leerla casi hiperventilando ¡No le había molestado! ¡Ya no lo perseguiría la policía como pensó que pasaría! Sonrió de oreja a oreja en tanto buscaba rápidamente lápiz y papel para comenzar a escribir su respuesta. La carta de Arthur a pesar de sentir pena por lo que le había pasado, le alegró el día sabiendo que, desde ahora, podía contar con él. Con ese pensamiento en mente puso la pluma sobre el blanco papel, comenzando a escribir rápidamente.

"Querido Arthur…"

* * *

Las críticas son aceptadas si son con amorch 3


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIXH**

* * *

**II**

Ya habían pasado poco más de un mes carteándose con Arthur, casi dos, tal como iba su cuenta. En un principio, el inglés era algo "cuidadoso" con la información que entregaba, como si fuese peligroso hablar de más y tomarle cariño a alguien, incluso era tan irónico que a veces hacía dudar al menor de si acaso en verdad disfrutaba enviándole cartas, pero de a poco comenzó a soltarse y tomar un poco más de amabilidad y no la "fría cortesía" que antes usaba. Con el tiempo, incluso aprendió a reconocer pequeños gestos de debilidad y un toque algo paternal que le hacían llenarse de ternura.

En ese poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose el americano podría describir fácilmente a Arthur Kirkland como una persona que tiene miedo al "síndrome del erizo" que dice que entre más se acercan las personas, más expuestos al daño se hacen. A veces solía imaginarse al británico como un cangrejo, ya que a pesar de la coraza dura que dejaba ver –la que tenía capas y capas de sarcasmo Made in UK- en el interior se hallaba la parte blandita y frágil que no podía sobrevivir sin protección, esa parte que lo hacía cuidar el jardín de su fallecida madre y perdonar a su ex esposa a pesar de que fue una completa perra.

En el fondo, ya que no se atrevía a decirlo directamente a través de las cartas, amaba esa fragilidad que demostraba en la intimidad que les otorgaba el papel, esa que te dejaba hablar con el corazón sin que se te trabase la lengua o que tus ojos huyeran avergonzados de los contrarios. Con esa seguridad, se habían confidenciado muchas cosas, desde inquietudes absurdas hasta sueños y la creencia en la magia por parte de Arthur que, honestamente, le pareció de lo más tierno. Una vez, por petición suya, le puso una foto en el sobre en la que salía un hombre joven, de cabello y ojos claros bastante apuesto, incluso si tomabas en cuenta el detalle de que tenía las cejas más gruesas que había visto en su vida.

Hace poco había conseguido empleo, haciendo gala de su título universitario que fue a recoger hace más o menos tres semanas. El inglés al saber que Alfred se estaba titulando de médico poco menos y le da un infarto, como le hizo saber en la respuesta de la segunda carta que le envió. El trabajo le quedaba a treinta minutos caminando de su departamento y, por estar de ayudante aún, sus horarios eran bastante libres, le dejaban tiempo de alimentar al gato que recientemente había comprado para no sentirse tan solo y de paso jugar baseball con algunos chicos de su edad que iban a la plaza durante las tardes.

—¡Brownie! —llamó el rubio al pequeño gatito blanco con un esponjoso collar de pelo oscuro, igual a su cola.—¡A comer!—a penas dijo las palabras mágicas, el minino apareció corriendo.

Una vez le dejó su comida se dedicó a verlo devorarla con afán, como él mismo cuando comía Hamburguesas del White Castel*. Luego de unos minutos vio, como era costumbre todos los domingos, las cartas caer por el pequeño orificio de su puerta. De inmediato se apresuró a buscar un sobre en especial y allí estaba, con la distinguida y elegante caligrafía de su amigo. La abrió presuroso y con cuidado, reconociendo de inmediato ese olor a rosas que impregnaba el papel gracias al jardín del británico, comenzó a leerla.

"

Agosto 16, 1939

Querido Alfred:

Así que conseguiste un trabajo, ¿verdad? Eso es bueno, aunque ¿por qué un gato? Pobre animal, él debe estar cuidando de ti en vez de tú de él. Me parece muy bien que estés juntándote con chicos de tu edad más seguido aunque sea sólo para jugar Baseball o ir por un café, sé que siempre has sido sociable, pero he notado que te has abierto más a las personas ajenas a ti, eso es bueno, no quisiera que te quedaras viejo y solo ¡Aunque no es que me importe! Es sólo que sería deprimente tener que aguantar tus lamentos de por medio de cartas.

Recibí tu carta hace exactamente dos minutos, y ya son casi las diez de la noche, ¿has notado que el correo está un poco más lento? Por lo menos donde yo vivo, no sé en tu país, porque aquí ahora todo está un poco más pausado. En Europa continental algo raro está pasando, no sé que es, pero puedo sentirlo y no me gusta para nada; hace algún tiempo se han visto desfiles preocupantes en Alemania, que ahora sigue a un tal Adolf Hitler que, en mi opinión, sólo les llena la cabeza de una sarta de estupideces, lo mismo en Italia con Mussolini.

Al parecer varias familias han escapado de allí, porque hace poco unos extranjeros llegaron a vivir a la casa de al lado. En total son seis personas: los hermanos Bieldshmidt, venidos de Alemania (aunque el mayor tenga nacionalidad Prusiana*) los gemelos Vargas, que son Italianos, un músico Austriaco y una muchacha Húngara. Según lo que me han contado los alemanes e italianos, sus familias los mandaron a Reino Unido porque estaban contra el régimen, con respecto al austriaco él es primo de los Bieldshmidt y la chica era la sirvienta de la casa en donde vivían los germanos.

Francamente estoy preocupado porque algo me dice que la situación es peor de cómo la pintan, pero esperare a equivocarme, no quiero caer en una nueva Gran Guerra.

Arthur Kirkland

PD: yo también tengo un gato, se llama Scone.

"

¿Una nueva Gran Guerra? Pensó con preocupación al terminar de leer las últimas líneas de la carta de Kirkland. Aunque algo apresurado, debía admitir que la idea no sonaba tan descabellada viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Oh God, por las tartas de manzana, esperaba que esa predicción no se cumpliera, aunque ya no tenía un Daddy que perder.

Dobló cuidadosamente la carta entre sus manos y fue a dejarla en el cajón donde guardaba todas las demás que, por alguna razón, le gustaba ordenar por fecha. Una vez guardada la carta buscó papel y lápiz para escribir su respuesta.

"

Agosto 22, 1939

Querido Arthur:

Una nueva Gran Guerra? Man, no me asustes así! Aunque admito que cuando pequeño rogaba por crecer rapido e ir a la guerra con mi padre, debo decir que ahora espero con todas mis fuerzas que tus palabras sólo se queden en eso: palabras. No soportaría ver familias destruyéndose por una cosa como esa.

El trabajo aún es poco, aunque en horarios bastante "liberales", a veces me toca trabajar de noche, y el Hero tiene que dormir, aunque lo que más me gusta es ayudar a la gente. El otro día vino a urgencias un niño accidentado que, al parecer, se habia caído de uno de los juegos del parque. Tenía una herida en la cabeza y botaba mucha sangre, como no había un medico titular de turno a esa hora tuve que hacerle yo las curaciones correspondientes, organizar a las enfermeras para que me trajeran sangre del tipo del chico y atender a la mamá histérica, pero todo valio la pena cuando vi al pequeño despertar, me miró con sus grandes ojitos oscuros y me sonrió contento, diciendo que era su héroe, estuve a punto de llorar. Puedes creerlo?

Oye, yo cuido bien a mi gato, le doy comida tres veces al día y mantengo limpio su pelaje y su caja de arena, así que, déjame decirte, El pequeño Brownie está feliz de ser el gatito del héroe! Y no sé por qué, me imagino a Scone igual a ti: tomando té a las cinco y diciendo "mew" sarcásticamente al pobre Brownie a través del Mewcorreo.

Con amor

Alfred

PD: ¿Por qué siempre nuestras cartas tienen Pos Data?

"

Apenas separó el papel de la pluma dobló cuidadosamente el papel para meterlo en un sobre que ya tenía listo para enviar. Le puso la dirección y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta dispuesto a ir al correo más cercano.

—Voy saliendo Brownie —le avisó al gatito que había terminado de comer. El cual, al oírlo, fue de inmediato a recibir sus mimos antes de que el joven se fuera, dejándolo solo en el departamento. Una vez Alfred terminó de acariciar al pequeño minino (que cada día se ponía más gordo) salió y cerró la puerta tras sí con llave. Aunque aún quedaban indicios del verano que había pasado hacía el suficiente frío como para andar una chaqueta y una camisa un poco más gruesa. Comenzó a bajar perezosamente las escaleras. A veces odiaba vivir en el cuarto piso.

—¡Buenas tardes, Alfred! —escuchó que le saludó Alison, la chica que vivía frente a él por ser la hija de la señora Molly. Era una joven bonita sin duda: de cabello oscuro rizado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos grises y piel blanca siempre maquillada con colorete y lápiz labial rojo. Tenía 23 años.

—Buenas, Alison ¿Vienes del trabajo? —le preguntó animadamente, la chica le caía bien y… no negaba que siempre le había atraído un poco.

—Sí ¡Estaba muy lleno hoy! Hubieras visto, no éramos suficientes camareras para tantas personas —se quejó la morena, haciendo un pequeño puchero que intentaba ser coqueto, acariciando uno de los rizos de su cabello.

—Me imagino —rió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar —. Yo voy al correo ahora, así que me retiro —vio claramente la mueca decepcionada de la chica por un segundo antes de que ésta la cambiara abruptamente a una tímida sonrisa.

—Bueno, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Alison —dicho esto último comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, preguntándose si otro día debería invitar a Alison a tomar un café.

X_xxx_xxx_X

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesita de té, ubicada en su jardín. El olor a rosas envolvía el lugar de manera sutil y agradable, haciendo juego con la canción de las aves que se bañaban en la fuente que tenía para ellas, la tibieza del té que se había servido y la ligera lectura que estaba teniendo. Sí, un día perfecto en que el sol sólo era tibio y no una llama abrazadora, un día perfecto…

—¡Oye, Señorito Número dos!

Que se fue a la mierda.

—¿Qué quieres, Gilbert? —preguntó molesto, cerrando su libro para mirar directamente al albino que estaba encaramado en la reja blanca que separaba sus viviendas— ¡Y baja de allí, ni que fueras mono! ¡Ven a hablar como la gente!

—Si, si, como quieras, señorito Número dos. Kesesesese.— Se bajó riendo de manera extraña, pasando por una puerta que conectaba ambos jardines de manera altanera. —Quería saber si tenías azúcar y huevos, Feli quiere hacer un pastel.

—Sí, acompáñame.—le dijo haciéndolo pasar a la casa. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, el albino tomó asiento en una de las cuatro sillas que habían en el pequeño comedor, haciendo que Arthur le viera con reproche sin decirle nada. Esto se venía haciendo costumbre, ya que a veces Gilbert venía para conversar con él y, debía decirse a sí mismo, no le desagradaba tanto que lo hiciera, así no se sentía tan solo. Algunas veces incluso aceptaba su invitación a comer en la casa vecina.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, Arthur buscaba los víveres que le había pedido y el Bieldshmidt miraba a su alrededor. Siempre le había gustado la cocina del inglés más que la propia, ya que se parecía mucho a la que tenía su madre en Dresde.

—Creo que puse lo suficiente —murmuró el rubio, poniendo una bolsa de papel frente a los ojos de su vecino —Aquí están los huevos también, así que ten cuidado con estrellarlos.

—Hablas como si el asombroso yo fuera Feli —se quejó el albino, tomando la bolsa y levantándose de la silla en donde reposaba.—En todo caso… quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿A quién enviabas la carta?

—… No te incumbe.

—Kesesesese, me incumbe desde que me pediste ir a dejarla al correo, novato.— Touché. Por alguna razón hace unas semanas había caído enfermo, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a Gilbert para que la carta se enviase… Ahora se arrepentía de habérselo pedido.

—¿Acaso no viste el destinatario?

—Hey, sé que soy perfecto y tal, pero no sé quien es sólo por haber leído su nombre.

Quedó en silencio nuevamente, sintiendo sus mejillas entibiarse. Ni siquiera lo había admitido en voz alta para sí mismo, por lo que le era difícil ponerlo en palabras. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, tampoco es como si conociera mucho al chico, salvo lo que él le contaba sobre sí mismo y la fotografía de un chico de cabello claro y algo rebelde, que tenía celosamente guardada en su velador junto con las cartas que había recibido. Al principio no se acostumbraba a recibir las cartas de este tal Alfred F. Jones, creyendo que era algo molesto, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que las disfrutaba, y que esperaba impacientemente la siguiente, aceptando a este dulce extraño con mala letra en su vida.

—No es nadie, sólo un amigo —respondió finalmente, adelantándose al prusiano para abrirle la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. El albino avanzó hacia ella con la bolsa en brazos.

—Ajá. Gracias por los huevos y azúcar, señorito Número dos —se detuvo antes de pasar, volviéndose para ver de frente al más joven—. Hablando de señoritos, Roderich me pidió que te invitara a comer esta tarde. Al parecer le agrada tu presencia a pesar de que no eres tan asombroso como yo —este último comentario hizo que el de ojos verdes alzara una ceja confundido, para luego sonreír un poco, le agradaba Roderich.

—Claro, iré a las cinco para el té.

—Quizás sería bueno que te quedaras a cenar también, así nos tomamos unas copas Kesesesese.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.— Dicho esto último el germano se retiró, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que le llegó la última carta de Alfred y ya le había enviado la respuesta. Nuevamente esta carta había llegado un poco más tarde, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse para llegar al correo antes de que cerraran la sucursal. Suspiró antes de volver a sentarse en su silla, retomando su lectura.

Hoy era un precioso dos de Septiembre.

X_xxx_xxx_X

Se removió entre las sábanas incomodo, tratando de encontrar una posición para seguir durmiendo sin resultado. Había despertado hace una hora y aún no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. "Todo por culpa de esa pesadilla" se dijo mentalmente, sentándose en la cama para levantarse de una vez, después de todo ya no iba a intentarlo más. En sí, no había tenido una pesadilla, sino que abrió los ojos con un mal presentimiento, como si viniera una catástrofe. Había despertado con el rostro de Arthur en su mente y un grito ahogado en su garganta, eso lo había confundido aún más.

Salió de su cuarto hacia la sala, notando que el reloj de la pared marcaba las seis de la mañana. Frunció el seño, comenzando a prepararse un café para al menos despertar del todo. Hubo un ruido en su puerta y vio como un periódico se deslizaba por la rendija, con algo parecido a una nota encima.

Con la taza de café en su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia el lugar, encontrando a Brownie mirando curiosamente la nota en papel perfumado.

"_Hoy salgo a las 2, ¿me invitas a comer?_

_ Alison"_

Sonrió, justamente hoy tenía libre, así que hizo una nota mental de ir a recoger a Alison a su trabajo. Guardó la nota en su pantalón de pijama y tomó el periódico, desenrollándolo para comenzar a leer.

"_**GUERRA EN EUROPA: Francia y Reino Unido le declaran la guerra a Alemania"**_

La taza de café se estrello contra el piso.

* * *

*White Castel: es una cadena de restaurants en la cual vendían hamburguesas desde 1920, osea, antes de que apareciera el McDonald's, en 1940.

* Hasta ese entonces, el Reino de Prusia aún existía, es luego de la WWII que la reparten entre Polonia y Alemania oriental.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! también a los Guest, a los cuales no pude responder por razones obvias ._. a las que odian a Alison: no la odien :c ella es bonita, sólo un poco... inconveniente XDDD.

Nuevamente agradecimientos a mi beta, Ayleen, por su infinita paciencia con mis dramas existenciales que sufro escribiendo esta historia, Por aguantar los "¿LIIIIN, QUÉ PONGO AQUÍ? ;o;" y las infinitas preguntas que le hago acerca de cualquier cosa :')

Sin más, el capitulo :3

* * *

**III**

"

Agosto 29, 1939

Querido Alfred:

Nuevamente la carta llegó algo tarde. El señor George se tomó especialmente el tiempo de pasar por mi casa para entregarme la carta y, honestamente, me has dado una alegría. No había tenido buenas noticias en semanas y me hiciste reír bastante ¡Aunque no es porque me parezca gracioso, sino que me dan risa tus estupideces, tenlo en cuenta! Por otra parte ¿_Mew-correo?_ ¿Es enserio? No sé quién está más loco, si tú o mi vecino.

Como te había contado anteriormente, los extranjeros que llegaron me han puesto la vida patas arriba. Luego de prácticamente convivir con ellos un tiempo he recordado como era vivir en familia… esa calidez en la sala, la certeza de que alguien está esperando tu llegada y las comidas llenas de risas. Con el que más paso es con Gilbert (el prusiano) porque irrumpe en mi casa sin pedir permiso, aunque me agrada mucho tomar el té con Roderich y hablar con Ludwig (hermano menor de Girlbert).

La vida aquí a estado tranquila, aunque ya no llegan turistas por aquí por lo que está algo aburrida, aunque de todas maneras a mi librería no entra casi nadie si no son clientes habituales. Espero, sinceramente, que se mantenga así… aunque muera de aburrimiento (sin embargo con Gilbert cerca es imposible).

Arthur Kirkland

PD: es siempre porque sí.

"

Leyó nuevamente las últimas palabras, como queriendo encontrar frases escondidas entre ellas que aún no había visto. Esa era la última carta que había recibido de Arthur. Llegó hace tres semanas y, como era costumbre, escribió su respuesta inmediatamente, preguntándole como ha ido todo por allá y como lo están haciendo, luego fue al correo y la envió. Desde entonces ha estado esperando una respuesta.

Estaba preocupado por Arthur, no le gustaría imaginar que alguien como él, tan tranquilo y corazón de abuela, fuese reclutado por el ejército. Desde que supo lo de la declaración de guerra estaba con el corazón en la mano; ni siquiera había podido invitar a Alison a un café de lo nervioso que estaba.

La vida había estado bastante agitada, ahora que le habían puesto más horas de servicio en el trabajo estaba de aquí para allá todo el día. De cierta manera lo agradecía, así no se detenía a pensar todo el día en Arthur, aunque no podía evitarlo cuando lo dejaban tranquilo.

No podía evitar preguntarse, porque procuraba ser lo más sincero consigo mismo, por qué pensaba tanto en el inglés, si sólo se conocían a través de cartas y ni siquiera se habían visto en persona. La única idea que tenía de la apariencia de Kirkland era aquella fotografía en blanco y negro, que guardaba como su posesión más preciada.

… Okay… eso era raro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucharon tres suaves golpes a la puerta. De manera cansada y un poco curiosa se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada para abrirla despacio. Para su sorpresa, terminó encontrándose cara a cara con la señora Molly.

—Buenas tardes, Alfred — saludó ella con una sonrisa maternal. Le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que podía con su cara de no-he-dormido-desde-hace-días.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La anciana entró a velocidad pausada, siendo seguida por la mirada azul del dueño de casa. Una vez estuvieron en la sala Molly se sentó en uno de los sillones, en tanto Alfred seguía mirándola con curiosidad, aún parado.

— ¿Le ofrezco un café? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, llamando la atención de la visita.

—No, no te molestes —dicho esto Alfred se sentó en el sillón desocupado, quedando frente a frente. Iba a decir algo cuando ella tomó la palabra —. Sólo vine a dejarte algo —¿Algo? Rápidamente se acomodó en el asiento, acercándose un poco más a la mujer. Esta inmediatamente comenzó a sacar, un poco lenta, algo del bolsillo de su falda. Cuando vio algo blanco salir de la tela se enderezó completamente… sería… lo era.

Un sobre blanco.

—Llegó esta mañana, el cartero me dijo que venía del otro lado del atlántico —le explicó la mujer, con un tono que conservaba la sorpresa de cuando tomó el sobre en sus manos por primera vez.

Por otro lado, Alfred se había quedado estático. Tomó la carta con las manos temblorosas y ahogó un grito de júbilo en la garganta cuando vio la caligrafía que él ya conocía.

"_Para: Alfred F. Jones_

_De: Arthur Kirkland._

_Common Street#240 , Charlestown, Boston, Massachusetts. __USA"_

—Muy bien, me retiro —anunció la señora, comprendiendo que Alfred necesitaba tiempo a solas para leer. Mentalmente, se preguntó si ese tal Arthur era algún familiar británico de chico. El rubio salió bruscamente de su ensoñación y, algo atontado, se paró también de su asiento.

—Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia.

—No es nada —cerró la puerta, quedando a solas nuevamente. De inmediato corrió a su habitación para leer tranquilamente la carta, abriéndola, extrañamente para el momento de euforia, con una delicadeza que le sorprendió a sí mismo.

"

Septiembre 9, 1939

Querido Alfred:

Como ya debes saber, se volvió realidad mi mal presentimiento: llegó la guerra. Cuando realmente nos dimos cuenta fue cuando estábamos todos histéricos por la llegada de los militares, reclutando gente. Era totalmente voluntario, pero fue especialmente triste ver partir a los jóvenes motivados por los fantásticos discursos de los veteranos.

Muchos se fueron a buscar refugio a las ciudades mediterráneas, aterrorizados por la idea de que hubiera un desembarco alemán en nuestro puerto. Yo decidí quedarme, más por obstinación que por algún tipo raro de valentía. Como sabes, debo cuidar el jardín y la casa de mi madre, no me voy a ir sólo para que lo ocupen los soldados y destruyan todo en los que hemos trabajado ella y yo.

Al parecer, los Bielshmidt y los Vargas tomaron la misma decisión, Dejando con ellos a Elizabeta y a un español recién llegando desde el continente, su nombre es Antonio. Cuando los soldados les interrogaron y quisieron deportarlos por su nacionalidad yo me metí en la discusión, alegando que ellos habían escapado porque estaban en contra del régimen. Los dejaron quedarse.

Si te soy sincero… estoy asustado. Pero no es como si vaya a pasar nada de todas maneras, sólo estoy preocupado porque si desembarcan aquí probablemente Feliciano se pondría a llorar y eso no sería agradable, ya sabes, los italianos tienen la merecida fama de ser escandalosos.

Como sea, estoy bien hasta ahora, y Scone también lo está. Espero que tu país siga en paz.

Arthur Kirkland

PD: no es necesario que vengas a rescatarme, idiota. Soy un hombre no una damisela "

Rió leyendo lo último, había respondido a su desesperada frase de "¡Voy a ir a rescatarte aunque tenga que atravesar nadando el Atlántico!". Le alegraba que estuviera bien, y le hacía sentir increíblemente mejor que hasta ahora el reclutamiento fuese voluntario, así estaría parcialmente a salvo al menos por un tiempo.

Suspiró, recostándose en la cama junto a Brownie quien lo había estado observando desde hace un rato. Acarició el pelaje de su gato casi con la punta de los dedos, inconscientemente preguntándose si el cabello de Arthur sería tan suave.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Escuchó un ruido fuerte que finalmente terminó por despertarlo. Con mala cara se irguió en la cama, tratando de ver tras las cortinas qué demonios ocurría tan temprano. "Más militares", pensó, ya aburrido, desperezándose para salir de la cama a sabiendas que no iba a poder dormir mucho más con tanto escándalo.

Una vez estuvo de pie se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida; Apenas se desnudó sintió el frio que reinaba en la habitación, que poco a poco iba entibiándose con el vapor del agua. Se metió a la ducha, relajándose instantáneamente cuando el agua caliente tocó su piel, pero a sabiendas de que debían ahorrar agua comenzó a asearse. Cuando salió fue a su habitación a vestirse con la máxima pereza, pero algo más despierto. Finalmente salió vestido y fresco, yendo directamente a las escaleras para bajarlas lentamente. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y, al entrar, una voz lo alertó.

—Hasta que bajas, Señorito Número Dos —lo saludó Gilbert con la boca llena de algo que supo identificar como pan, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que en la mesa también estaban Antonio, Roderich y Ludwig, mientras que cocinando se encontraban los hermanos Vargas y Elizabeta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, más por costumbre que por verdadera sorpresa.

—Lo correcto sería decir buenos días —se quejó el austriaco, comiendo elegantemente.

—¡Arthur, ven a comer! —le llamó Feliciano, sirviendo un plato con tostadas y una taza humeante de té para él.

—Lamentamos mucho entrar así en tu casa, en especial mi hermano.

—¡Yo no estoy arrepentido, maldición!, ¡que lo sepas, macho patatas!

—Sólo es la casa del Señorito Número Dos, West. A nadie le importa.

—Brüder…

—¡Deja de decirle de esa manera tan desagradable a Arthur! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Gilbert!

—El asombroso yo no te hará caso, marimacha.

—¡Hey, Lovi!, ¿Hay tomates?

—¡No para ti, bastardo!

—Te he dicho que no trates así a una dama, Idiota.

—Ella tiene de dama lo que tú de macho, Kesesesese.

—¡Pero Lovi-Love!

—¡Ya cállate, Gilbert!

—¡Te dije que no, Che palle! ¡Fotutto bastardo!

—Ve~, Ludwig se está enojando

—¡YA, CÁLLENSE TODOS, QUE ESTA NO ES SU CASA! -gritó finalmente Ludwig, deteniendo el caos.

Arthur sólo se había quedado parado en la puerta, ya acostumbrado a todo ese escándalo, mirándolos a todos como quien ve un documental acerca de los mil y un tipos de papel confort que hay en el mundo, o sea: ninguna gracia. Una vez se callaron todos se sentó al lado del germano menor, quien seguía rojo de ira.

Desayunaron con una charla más calmada y amena, con algunas risas y comentarios irónicos sobre los militares. En el fondo, todos sabían que sólo estaban ignorando la situación actual.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Por un momento todos se tensaron, hasta que se escuchó la voz del señor George, el cartero.

El inglés se paró de la asilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. El anciano ya no estaba, pero si había un fajo de cartas con su nombre. Lo tomó, comenzando a revisarlo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, se detuvo al instante.

"Para: Arthur Kirkland

De: Alfred F. Jones

Mary Arches Street Jones

Mary Arches Street #422 Exeter, Devon, UK"

—… ¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? —volvió en sí. Antonio estaba mirándolo extrañado.

—Nada —guardó las cartas en el cajón del mueble ubicado al lado de la puerta, todas excepto una—. Voy a estar en la biblioteca. No molestes —se fue rápido, entrando en ella.

—¡Ni que necesitara algo tuyo, cejón! –Arthur cerró la puerta con seguro, se sentó en su silla preferida y, temblorosamente, abrió la carta.

"

Septiembre 19, 1939

Querido arthur:

No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien. La carta esta vez llegó muy atrasada, como una semana mas o menos… ya temia que no llegara.

Aquí no se ha alterado nada, aunque todos hablen fugazmente de la guerra que se está gestando en europa, como si no tuviera mucha importancia. Acaso nadie siente algo de compasión? Salieron de una guerra para entrar en otra y a nadie aquí, si no le afecta, parece importarle.

Si te soy sincero me dejó algo desconcertado que el mundo siguiera moviéndose tal cual antes de la guerra, por las tardes voy siempre al café a oír la radio o a leer los periódicos en busca de noticias. Aún no hay nada, pareciera que la guerra aún no ha estallado totalmente para los que están fuera como nosotros, pero no se a ciencia cierta como la estarás pasando ahora, salvo la idea que me diste en la carta anterior.

Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte sabes que lo haria, A veces incluso me dan ganas de traerte aquí junto a tus vecinos, así no tendría que estar pegado a la radio todos los días, ustedes estarian seguros y lo más importante: ¡ya no gastaríamos tanto en estampillas! Sería genial, aunque de momento eso parece imposible .porque no quiero perder contacto contigo Cuando tenga tiempo seguiré al pendiente de la situacion, así que si te enlistas lo sabré (¡no te enlistes!)

Alfred F. Jones

PD: Se que eres un hombre, arthur, pero todos necesitamos ser rescatados alguna vez. Déjame ser tu héroe.

"

Terminó de leer con el pecho apretado y las manos inquietas y sudorosas. Estaba casi seguro de estar alucinando, pero por otra parte había un pequeño malestar que se encargaba de repetirle una y otra vez al oído que, efectivamente, no quería estar equivocado.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta de manera suave y destartalada. Inquieto aún se limpió las manos en los pantalones y escondió la carta en el primer cajón de la mesa junto a la silla, la que tenía una lámpara.

—Adelante —dijo con la voz temblorosa. Vio sorprendido que quien entraba era Feliciano.

—Perdona la intromisión, Arthur —se disculpó el italiano, caminando hacia él. Suspiró tratando de calmarse aún.

—No importa, ¿qué necesitas?

—El señor Roderich te llama, al parecer tiene una nueva partitura y le gustaría verla contigo —le explicó con una sonrisa. No era secreto que Feliciano disfrutaba mucho escuchar esas charlas musicales.

—De acuerdo, voy enseguida.

—Vale, te está esperando en la sala.

Dicho esto el más joven salió de la biblioteca, dejándolo nuevamente sólo. Suspiró antes de seguirlo, pero antes abrió nuevamente el cajón donde había guardado la carta de Alfred.

Leyó de nuevo la última línea, sintiendo nuevamente algo cálido recorrer su espina dorsal y dejarle las manos inquietas. Por último la guardó, saliendo finalmente.

La frase tachada seguía diciendo: "Déjame ser tu héroe"

Xxx_xxx_xxX

…No podía estar pasando…

Hace un rato estaba tomando tranquilamente un café con Alison, como le había prometido. Le había ido a buscar como buen caballero al trabajo, se había vestido y peinado correctamente e incluso había utilizado agua de colonia para perfumarse. Ella estaba linda como siempre, pero se podía ver que había ido a la peluquería para arreglar su cabello y estaba más maquillada de lo usual. Apenas la vio, le regaló el ramo de Claveles que había comprado para ella.

Pasearon por las calles, ella agarrada de su brazo y él dirigiéndola hacia el local destino. Se sentaron en una mesa, encargando las cosas al mesero; conversaron de temas triviales y algunos no tanto. Alison tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, Alfred tenía una sonrisita nerviosa.

Tomaron el café acompañado de pastelitos de Milhojas, hablaban fugazmente hasta que terminaron y decidieron regresar. Caminaron en silencio agarrados de las manos por petición de la joven mujer. Alfred estaba concentrado en la pequeña forma femenina de las manos de su cita, también en la suavidad y la calidez, pero no pudo evitar sentir que _algo no estaba bien. _

Llegaron al edificio, subiendo las escaleras con, al menos para Alfred, tortuosa lentitud. Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto piso acercó a la chica a su puerta, queriendo dejarla ahí. Le dio las buenas noches y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió la mano de Alison detenerlo. Se giró hacia ella cuando pasó…

Ella lo besó… y él no sintió nada.

* * *

I know, I know... me odian, lo sé, lo huelo, lo pwedziento (en español: lo presiento) :c

pero es necesario u.u Alison es necesaria... ya sabrán por qué.

...¿Por qué siento que me llegarán amenazas de muerte?


	4. Chapter 4

****Oh, well... un nuevo capítulo :D

muchas gracias por sus reviews y los favs, me dan animo :)

a los Guest que comentaron también, muchas gracias por darse la molestia de comentar :) son todos hermosos.

ahora sin más, el capítulo:

* * *

**IV **

—¡Nos vemos, Alison!

—¡Adiós, Alfred!

Se soltaron de las manos frente a la puerta del departamento de la chica, quien entró y cerró la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle un beso coqueto al rubio, quien le sonreía. Alfred, que había quedado mirando la puerta, suspiró antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su propio hogar.

Ya llevaban unas semanas saliendo oficialmente como novios. Durante ese tiempo ella había exigido (inconscientemente) más de su atención, y él la había cortejado con flores, salidas al cine, invitarla a bailar e incluso le había convidado de su hamburguesa la otra vez que salieron (y Dios sabe cuánto le costó hacerlo).

La chica era encantadora, no lo negaba, y además lo pasaba bien en su compañía, pero por algo razón no terminaba de sentirse algo incómodo. Como si estar con ella no es lo que realmente quisiera.

—"Pero estoy enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, ¿o no?" —se preguntó mentalmente, tirándose agotado hacia su cama. Él debería estar más feliz, o eso pensaba. Siempre creyó que estar enamorado sería más emocionante, que el mundo sería extremadamente rosa, que sentiría mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensara en ella, que sólo tendría ojos para su novia y todas esas mierdas dulces que le había contado su Tía Claire.

Por otro lado, la comunicación con Arthur se había "estabilizado" un poco, lo que lo tenía saltando de contento. Al menos ya no estaría buscando en el buzón todos los días como un loco, sabía que cada tres semanas le llegaría su respuesta. Él parecía estar llevándola bien, incluso si cada vez había más militares en su ciudad. Según iba su cuenta, su carta ya debería haberle llegado hace tres días y él habría enviado ya una respuesta, por lo que sólo tendrían que esperar una semana más para tenerla entre sus manos.

Estaban a veintiuno de octubre y era otoño, el árbol frente a su ventana ya ni siquiera tenía hojas. Maldijo cada hora que pasara antes de que se acabaran, barrer todos los días cientos de hojas no era divertido. La actividad en el hospital no era mucha, por lo que en sus ratos libres aprovechaba de pasear un poco con Brownie, al cual había empezado a dejar encargado a las chicas de administración.

Sintió algo recorrerle la espalda; hablando de Brownie. Lo tomó y, dándose vuelta, lo puso en su pecho. El pequeño gatito ya de pequeño no tenía nada. Estaba grande y heroicamente gordo, quizás Arthur estuviera en lo cierto y lo estaba alimentando demasiado.

—Pero así te ves más lindo— dijo, negando con la cabeza y autonconvenciéndose de que su gato no estaba gordo, sino que tenía demasiado pelo.

Sí, definitivamente era eso.

XxxxXX

"Ahora tengo una novia!"

Releyó las palabras una y otra vez, como lo había hecho desde que recibió la carta. Aún le costaba leer esa línea, como si su vista se nublara a propósito para no ver lo que había escrito. Cuando la vio por primera vez casi se ahoga con el aire, y Ludwig, preocupado, casi llama al doctor.

"¿puedes creerlo?"

_No, no puedo._

"Se llama Alison"

_¡Maldita Alison!_

...Un segundo

Él no estaba maldiciendo a la chica. No, eso no era lo que haría un caballero en una situación como esta. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Por favor, no le importaba que ahora Alfred tuviera_ —"Una soga al cuello"_—un compromiso con alguien. No, No le importaba que ahora Alfred tuviera una_ —"¡Bruja_!" —Novia.

_Pfft, claro que no._

—...Si sigues poniendo esa cara vas a espantarme —el inglés saltó en su asiento, soltando un masculino chillido de sorpresa. Porque, hell no, no se asustó.

A su lado estaba Roderich, mirándolo como si viera a una oruga amarilla fosforescente con siete ojos y tenazas mutantes. Se ruborizó furiosamente, no esperaba que lo vieran con la cara de psicópata que reservaba sólo para sus hermanos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Lo siento, no te vi llegar— Se disculpó, ofreciéndole asiento frente a sí. Se fijó que Scone lo miraba desde el otro asiento, por lo que Roderich, al notar lo mismo, se limitó a sonreírle y sacar otro asiento que estaba cerca.

—No importa. ¿Qué estás leyendo, de todas maneras?

—S-sólo correspondencia, nada en especial.

—Ajá. ¿Malas noticias?

—No en realidad.

—… ¿Noticias de ella?— El rostro del rubio se ensombreció. No había pensado en ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y no estaba preparado para hacerlo de nuevo sin odiarla. Se acomodó en su asiento, doblando cuidadosamente la carta entre sus manos.

—No, no. Nada de ella.

—Lo siento, Arthur, no era mi intención.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —Miró un segundo la cara sinceramente arrepentida del austriaco y le sonrió suavemente—. ¿Y por qué viniste? ¿Necesitas algún libro?

—No, venía a buscarte, de hecho —hizo una pausa, entregándole una carpeta negra que reconoció perfectamente como la de partituras—. Encontré una obra para tenor que podría gustarte... También una sonata para viola de Paganini.

—Vamos a verlas entonces —dicho esto se pararon, dispuestos a ir a la sala, donde estaban los instrumentos. El gato se levantó y los siguió también, subiéndose a los brazos de Arthur para que le llevara.

Antes de cerrar la puerta miró hacia atrás con disgusto y luego salió indignado

_¡Maldita Alison!_

XXXxxxXX

_¡Bendita Alison!_

Ese sábado se había levantado temprano para ir a jugar fútbol al parque. Sus compañeros lo esperaban reunidos en la plaza y, cuando lo vieron, le saludaron (escandalósamente) para que viera donde estaba su equipo. Se saludaron, marcaron la cancha, se pusieron las armaduras y, cuando lo indicó amablemente una señora que pasaba por allí, comenzó la masacre. Volaron cascos, zapatillas, lentes rotos, dientes, sangre, saliva, barro, hot dogs, una que otra abuelita y un perro salchicha, pero ganaron. En ese momento ambos equipos estaban tirados en el pasto, con innumerables moretones, contusiones y huesos rotos. Alfred estaba ahí, con uno de sus compañeros en su estómago y satisfecho por haber descargado toda su frustración en ese juego, no importaba que ahora no pudiera moverse.

Entonces llegó Alison.

Venía apresurada con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un hombre muy alto y rubio, a quien reconocía como Densen, el simpático chico que vivía con su madre en el departamento de al lado.

—¡Hey, Kappi!* si pareces salido de la guerra —se largó a reír Densen, dándole una mano para levantarlo, la cual tomó con gusto y, muy a su pesar, con un poco de dificultad. Rió con él a pesar de que le dolían las costillas.

—Al menos no como tú, Den, que parece que tu mamá te abandonó en un tifón y luego volvió por ti.

—¡Oye, mi pelo es genial! —rieron nuevamente. No era la primera vez que conversaban y si algo le gustaba a Alfred del Danés es que tenían un sentido del humor parecido.

Una vez pudieron pararlo y hacerlo caminar por todo el parque camino a casa lo ayudaron a subir las escaleras del departamento, entre bromas y risas y casi cayéndose varias veces. Cuando al fin llegaron al departamento del americano ambos varones estaban exhaustos, por lo que se tiraron en la cama.

—¿Dónde te duele, Alfred? —preguntó Alison amablemente, trayendo una silla para sentarse frente a la cama. Tenía el botiquín en el velador, comenzando a sacar de él agua oxigenada, curitas, gasa y desinfectante.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por la cabeza o por "todo-para-abajo"?

Alison vendó una de sus muñecas que estaba torcida y puso parches en algunos cortes que tenía: uno en la frente y algunos en los brazos; lo demás eran hematomas y moretones negros que tardarían un poco en sanar. Tenía el ceño fruncido todo ese tiempo, como si quisiera regresar con un bate a golpear perros en el parque.

—Pero mira cómo te dejaron —se quejaba, soltando murmullos que parecían decir "brutos", "cavernícolas" e "idiotas". Sólo atinó a sonreírle con condescendencia, eran pocas las veces que se veían a Alison enojada.

—Yo pensé que iba a quedar peor —comentó Densen—. Yo lo veía saliendo lleno de vendas y gritando "¡Soy Tutancamón!"— el americano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y acompañar al de origen danés en hacer caras de momia. Alison rodó los ojos mientras guardaba el botiquín.

—Por cierto, te llegaron cartas —avisó la chica, con voz tensa. No disfrutaba la broma si se trataba de Alfred. Le extendió un fajo de sobres y, para su sorpresa, el americano casi saltó de la cama para arrebatársela de las manos, buscando una en específico. Cuando la encontró su cara se iluminó, extendiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me retiro ahora; mamá debe estar esperando —anunció la chica, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de Alfred, quien se había vuelto a sentar en la cama—Hasta luego, Alfred, Densen.

—Hasta luego, Ali—se despidió, aún con la carta en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso, Kappi?

—Ah, es sólo la carta de un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí, su nombre es Arthur.—dijo, extendiéndole la carta al más alto.

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Eso está al otro lado del charco!— Exclamó el rubio más alto, mirando con curiosidad las estampillas y la dirección del inglés—.Yo una vez fui a Exeter, donde tuve un amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? —Alfred se emocionó y se acomodó en la cama para mirar a Densen. Incluso Brownie había alzado la cabeza.

—¡Es muy bonito! Queda a una media hora de la playa, lo cual es conveniente. Hay casas muy antiguas... —y siguió hablando, con el americano absorbiendo cada palabra.

XxxxxXXXx

Sus manos acariciaban gentilmente las teclas del piano. De vez en cuando encontrándose con las del austriaco. La melodía era suave, contrastando con su personalidad usual, dándole un toque de madurez.

Abrió los ojos sólo un momento para ver el perfil relajado de su primo lejano, que tocaba con una sincera sonrisa en la boca.

Pocas veces estaban así de tranquilos y, a pesar de que la mayoría de las peleas las ocasionaba él, disfrutaba esos momentos de calma en que podía admirar desde cerca el rostro contrario y quizás uno que otro roce entre sus cuerpos.

La canción terminaba y el albino enlazó torpemente la mano derecha del moreno con la suya, dejando ahora sólo dos manos en el piano de cola. Se miraron fugazmente, fundiendo el índigo con el carmín.

Con las últimas notas de "Für Elize" se esfumó la magia.

XxxxxXXX

Densen se había ido hace poco, dejándolo solo. Estaba feliz de poder contarle a Arthur que tenía un nuevo amigo. Tarareando una canción que escuchó en la radio del hospital fue hacia el mesón, donde había dejado la carta, la tomó y la abrió cuidadosamente.

" Octubre 18, 1939

Querido Alfred:

¿Una novia? Te felicito. Supongo que ya era hora de que consiguieras una en vez de estar mandándome cartas. Después de todo eres joven y ya se me hacía raro que estuvieses solo.

Hace poco vinieron más militares, por lo que le quitaron la casa a mis vecinos. Así que ahora todos viven en mi casa. Como no había el suficiente espacio para dormir todos individualmente le cedí mi habitación a Elizabetha, los Bielshmidt duermen en una habitación junto con Antonio y yo duermo en otra con los Vargas y Roderich. Realmente nunca me ha gustado mucho dormir con alguien, pero me las he arreglado para lograr dormir bien con Rode, quien tenía el mismo problema.

Como cada día viene menos gente a la librería nos las hemos arreglado con el huerto que ha puesto Feliciano, entre la comida para nosotros y los militares también hay excedentes para vender a la gente que queda. Aparte de eso, mensualmente les llega dinero de ambos pares de hermanos, así que por ahora estamos bien económicamente, aunque no sé cuánto durará con los países enfrentándose entre sí.

Mi vida no está muy interesante, como te habrás dado cuenta. A veces pienso que si la guerra termina alguna vez y puedo ir tranquilamente por donde quiera iré a visitar a mis hermanos, a todos ellos: a William en Gales, Bryan y Ryan en Irlanda y, bueno, a Scott en donde quiera que esté. Y quizás, sólo quizás, les pediré que vengan para las fiestas.

Arthur.

PD: Hace algún tiempo Roderich me está enseñando a tocar el violoncelo y yo a él la viola. De vez en cuando cantamos y tocamos el piano juntos. Creo que he conseguido un amigo.

"

Terminó de leer, sintiendo una molestia en el pecho ¿_por qué?_ Sólo había conseguido un amigo, igual que él había empezado una amistad con Den. _¿Quizás él lo cambiaría por su nuevo amigo?_

_...Nah, seguro que no._

Estaba pensando en estupideces, una amistad con Roderich se veía muy diferente a la que él tenía con Arthur.

Dejó la carta con las demás y se dispuso a escribir la suya. Olvidándose del asunto.

_Y, sin embargo, el malestar no se fue_

xxxXXXXxxxx

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde. Ludwig se encontraba sentado en una silla del patio, leyendo el periódico; Feliciano, Lovino y Antionio trabajaban el huerto, que estaba rebosante de varios vegetales, al lado de Ludwig; Elizabeta y Roderich se encontraban conversando en las sillas de un lado del jardín y Gilbert se burlaba de la jardinería de Arthur.

—Te ves tan poco masculino, kesesese.

—Cállate, Gilbert —siguió regando a las nomeolvides, luego seguiría con las rosas.

—Es casi tan rosa como tu bordado —el inglés terminó de regar las flores, comenzando a barrer las hojas que había cortado con anterioridad.

—No te metas con mi bordado —lo amenazó con la escoba—. Me relaja

—Sí, sí, ¿que eres? ¿Una doncella despechada? —siguió riéndose hasta que sintió frío, extrañado se dio cuenta que el muy bastardo lo había mojado con el agua de la regadera. Arthur le sonrió con un gesto de autosuficiencia antes de correr en dirección opuesta a él, justamente cuando el prusiano hizo el ademán de agarrar las tijeras y gritar: "¡Voy a podarte las cejas!"

Elizabeta estuvo a punto de gritarle a Gilbert cuando Antonio la detuvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Deja que se golpeen un rato, Liz. Lo necesitan —apenas dijo eso la húngara vio horrorizada cómo el albino tacleaba a Arthur y comenzaban a golpearse y a hacerse llaves ahí mismo, con la risa de Antonio vitoreándolos. Finalmente Elizabeta rió, feliz de ver a alguien golpear a Gilbert. La risa se generalizó, incluso Ludwig sonreía.

Al fin luego de quince minutos se recostaron en el pasto, exhaustos y con las mejillas rojas entre los golpes y el calor del momento, riéndose.

—Casi pensé que eras una ardilla muriéndote. ¿No piensas cambiar esa risa de nena que tienes, Conejo? —dijo una voz grave y potente que irrumpía en el jardín. Arthur se irguió al instante, quitando el brazo de Gilbert que estaba en su estómago. Todas las risas callarlo cuando vieron al hombre pelirrojo que estaba en la linde del patio, entrando a paso lento y orgulloso.

— ¿Scott? —preguntó con incredulidad, aún sentado en el pasto.

— El mismo.

—Oye, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Antonio al prusiano, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Soy e hermano mayor del conejo. La pregunta aquí es ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Había vuelto del correo hace quince minutos, totalmente congelado. Se preparó café y un sándwich con lo que sea que pilló para ir a servírselos a su cama, envuelto en sus mil y una mantas para combatir el frío. Brownie, que al parecer sufría al igual que su amo, tomó su juguete favorito y se metió entre las mantas con él, temblando a pesar del abriguito de lana que Alison había confeccionado para "el adorable gatito del héroe". Realmente, Alfred casi había chillado cuando vio a su heroica mascota vestida como un chihuahua afeminado, pero se obligó a sonreír y darle las gracias a su novia, quien estaba muy contenta de que le hubiese gustado.

Alison siempre hace cosas por él, como darle el almuerzo, hornearle tarta de manzana y muchas otras cosas que le hacían pensar que sería buena esposa. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía imaginarse casado con Alison. Probablemente era porque simplemente aún no se veía contrayendo matrimonio con nadie, bastaba con imaginárselo.

Él, todo elegante en un traje de etiqueta (que le costó la mitad de todos sus bienes y un riñón) esperando, en un altar adornado de flores probablemente escogidas por la novia, a que llegara la persona con la cual compartiría su vida.

Entonces esa persona entraba, caminaba por el pasillo hasta él y le tomaba el brazo. Ambos sonreían. La felicidad se notaba en los labios que probablemente había besado muchas veses. Al momento de sacar la tela semitransparente que ocultaba su rostro, pudo ver claramente eses ojos almendrados de largas pestañas negras que lo observaban bajo esas gruesas cejas… momento, _¿"Gruesas cejas"?_

Definitivo, no mezclaría crema de maní y kétchup de nuevo.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

—… ¿Es enserio?

—No hay de otra, Arthur.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

16 de noviembre y saltó violentamente de su cama… Literalmente. Se puso la bata y unos zapatos que estaban por ahí para salir del departamento y bajar rápidamente los cuatro pisos. Una vez llegó abajo fue directamente al buzón para sacar sus cartas. Nuevamente corriendo subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a su hogar se tiró sobre el sillón buscando la carta que deseaba, hasta que la encontró.

"

Octubre 28, 1939

Querido Alfred:

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escribiré todo lo que debo rápidamente. Surgió algo, por lo que probablemente la respuesta a tu carta llegará más tarde. No ha llegado aún, por lo que apenas la lea me aseguraré de responderla. Esta carta te la enviará Gilbert porque no estaré aquí para cuando lo haga. Él será, también, quien me mandará tu carta allá donde esté.

Voy a serte sincero, y como te rías voy a matarte: La primera vez que leí una de tus cartas pensé que eras una especie de idiota americano come-hamburguesas, pero a medida que me enviabas más aprendí a ver el mundo de otra manera, de esa manera tan especial en que tú lo hacías y me encantó. Me diste una probada de la libertad tan aclamada por tus compatriotas y me sorprendí maravillado, no sólo de lo fácil que hacías parecer el salir adelante sino también que, en ese momento, me parecías un verdadero héroe. No eran tus hazañas en el hospital, era tu voluntad de ser mejor por los demás, de hacer un pequeño aporte con tu labor.

Eres alguien muy especial para mí, Alfred. No sé si te signifique algo, pero creo que tienes derecho de saber que pocas personas han logrado lo que tú hiciste en tan poco tiempo. Me has ayudado tanto y de tantas maneras, independiente si te hayas dado cuenta o no, gracias a ti he aprendido a llevarme mejor tanto con otras personas como conmigo mismo y a… saber perdonar.

El motivo de esta carta, y de sincerarme, es para contarte algo que me está atormentando hace algún tiempo, no me he atrevido a decírselo a nadie porque no es algo normal. Alfred, yo…."

Y la carta terminaba.

¿"Yo", qué? ¡¿"YO", QUÉ?! Mierda, sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. El resto de la carta estaba extrañamente en blanco. ¿Le habrán interrumpido? ¿Qué cosa tiene que hacer? ¿Por qué se iba de su casa? Con cada segundo más dudas surgían y, por alguna razón, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Iba a guardar la carta cuando algo la llamó la atención: en el sobre había algo más. Lo tomó con cuidado y sacó el contenido, era un pedazo de papel periódico con algo escrito encima.

_"Lo siento"_

Torció el gesto, algo no andaba bien. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, cada segundo que pasaba su cara se iba transformando más y más hasta quedar en una mueca desespera, quería romper el papel y pensar que no era cierto, pero allí estaba, descaradamente frente a sus ojos.

_"Arthur Kirkland: Reclutado"_

* * *

*Kappi: Campeón, en danés.

**omg, nota de beta, soy tan bacán OO:

Bueno... no se lo esperaban ¿a que sí? XDDD

espero que no me maten y... Ayleen, sorry, TENÍA que poner tu nota de beta, me hiciste reír muchísimo cuando lo leí XDDD.

el próximo capítulo estará, espero, dentro de dos semanas... pero no les voy a mentir, puede que me demore más de lo planeado.

See ya.


	5. Capítulo 5

GUESS WHO'S STILL ALIVE? :D HAhaha... ha... ha...

okay, aquí las excusas:

1.- tiempo de exámenes.

2.-capitulo excesivamente complicado de escribir

3.- Mi Beta se había ido a México (Para quien no sabe, somos chilenas) por un torneo de debate en el cual sacó el segundo lugar :D Sí, ya todas sabían, ella es la más bacan XDD y eso, básicamente, me imposibilitaba para entregar el capitulo ya que, aunque lo tengo terminado hace más de un mes, Ayleen no había podido betearlo y lo hizo hoy... en clases 3

**Un millón de disculpas a quienes pensaron que no lo iba a continuar. No se preocupen, no voy a dejarlo ;) **

También aprovecho de aclarar que este capitulo era originalmente el doble, lo corté porque era un capitulo demasiado largo y lleno de detalles y... no creo que se den el trabajo de leer algo taaan largo. Eso, Disfruten el cap ;)

* * *

**V**

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo en sus labios la presión que esperaba. Sus manos recorrían temblorosas y con una suavidad inusual en él el rostro del moreno. Éste tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus manos tomando con fuerza su chaqueta.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente feliz, completo… y totalmente enamorado. Se separaron, abrazándose con fuerza, faltaba poco.

—Te quiero—susurró, ninguno supo quien fue, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo.

Con el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, supieron que debían separarse nuevamente.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Apenas puso un pie fuera del barco quiso regresar a Inglaterra. Habían llegado a Francia hace dos horas y los habían instalado en una base bastante rudimentaria. Miró su carpa, la cual sería su hogar hasta que lo mandaran al frente. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando el bolso en lo que sería su cama.

—… ¿Todo bien, conejo?—dio media vuelta, mirando al pelirrojo que acababa de entrar.

—Sí, ¿dónde está Scott?—Preguntó a Bryan, el mayor de los gemelos Kirkland.

—No lo sé, probablemente por ahí con William—se sentó en la cama, pateando lejos el bolso de Arthur, quien frunció el ceño—… tú sabes por qué te trajimos aquí, ¿verdad?— Arthur pudo ver el brillo cristalino en sus ojos. Tragó sonoramente, tratando de no llorar también.

—Porque Ryan murió.

—Y porque Ryan murió los jodidos estúpidos de nuestros superiores quisieron reclutar a alguien más para el batallón, y como huelen la carne fresca a kilómetros decidieron revisar el expediente familiar y ¿qué encontraron? A un quinto hermano Kirkland, por lo que…

—Me reclutaron—finalizó, sintiendo la rabia que emanaba de todos los poros de su hermano mayor. En realidad todos sus hermanos emanaban impotencia cuando lo veían. Sabía que si fuera por ellos él no estaría aquí, lo querían en casa, lejos de campo de batalla.

—Sí, decidieron reclutar a un conejo—asintió un par de veces antes de respirar profundo— Como sea, trata de mantenerte lo más bajo perfil posible, si destacas por algo te mandan a otra base, y si destacas por las razones equivocadas vas directo al frente—Lo miró un segundo, antes de seguir hablando— La cosa aquí es que te queremos pegado peor que lapa a William, Scott o a mí, ¿Comprendes?

—Sí—El mayor hizo otro gesto de afirmación, fue entonces cuando Arthur notó que algo faltaba. Era la primera vez que hablaba con su hermano luego de dos años de no verse… y algo no estaba bien. —Bryan—le llamó, haciendo que el otro le mirara interrogante. Se acercó a él y tocó la comisura de sus labios, tirándolas hacia arriba—… sonríe.

Bryan lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero cuando vio la intensidad de la mirada del más pequeño de sus hermanos lo hizo de manera brillante, cálida. Él, que siempre iba sonriendo había perdido esa capacidad con la vida de Ryan, pero ahora sin decirlo Arthur le pidió consuelo y le sonrió, como pocas veces podías ver al rubio sonreír.

Y, probablemente, él también necesitaba el consuelo de saber que no había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Escuchó unos salvajes golpes en la puerta. Si no estuviera tan seguro de quién era el que golpeaba, hubiera apostado que era una especie de Troll que quería derriba su puerta. Sin moverse de su cómoda posición en el sillón gritó "¡Adelante!", viendo a los segundos entrar a Densen en la sala con pasos de elefante y unas bolsas en las manos.

—Hola, Al— saludó el danés, sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Hi, Dude! ¿Qué traes?— preguntó, quitándole su carga y revisándola inmediatamente. En el interior se encontró con golosinas, un pijama, ropa y utensilios personales. Alzó una ceja divertido, mirando inquisitivamente los ojos culposos del más alto— ¿Tu mamá te echó de casa otra vez?

—Yep.

—… Y ¿te vienes a vivir acá?

—Ahá.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

—Afirmativo.

—Bienvenido a mi palacio, Mr. Kolher.

Sin más ceremonia, se dispusieron a preparar la comida. Alfred estaba sumamente acostumbrado a la presencia de su vecino —ahora compañero de cuarto— en la casa, y ambos parecían disfrutar mutuamente su compañía. Al igual que él, Den no tenía muchos amigos, aunque lo suyo era porque es demasiado sincero y confianzudo, cosas que tenían en común.

Era ya Diciembre 20, el invierno se hacía presente en todo su esplendor. Alison y su madre habían viajado para pasar las fiestas en Seattle con su familia. Lo habían invitado, pero tuvo que negarse porque viajaban el 13 y sus vacaciones comenzaban el 18… lo que era una excusa, tenía que reconocerlo a sí mismo. La verdadera razón era que estaba algo decaído y realmente no quería lidiar con la familia de su novia en este momento.

El reclutamiento de Arthur lo había dejado con el corazón en la mano y seguía afectándole de la misma manera desde el primer día. No importaba que ya se hubieran mandado cartas y él le jurara y recontra jurara que estaba bien, seguía esperando lo peor. Le había contado que estaba en Francia, y que estaba con sus hermanos mayores. Según Arthur estaban en una base que estaba lejos del frente, lo que le hizo sentir un alivio enorme extenderse por su pecho.

—Oye, Kappi— le llamó Den, quien estaba preparando la ensalada. Hizo un sonido demostrando que lo escuchaba—no sé… si me incumbe, y realmente no tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero… ah, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene afeminado, pero…sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? En lo que sea.

—Por supuesto, Den, así como tú puedes contar conmigo— se volvió a mirarlo, dejando lo que hacía. No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso.

—Pues… es que te veo raro, ya sabes… decaído—Alfred tragó, Den también dejó la ensalada a un lado para estar frente a frente—puedes decirme qué pasa, si quieres… em… ¿Es por tu amigo, el que reclutaron?

—Ah… bueno, en realidad, sí. Estoy un poco preocupado por él… eh…—miró al danés, que lo alentaba a seguir con un asentimiento de cabeza— ¡es que sabes lo terrible que es la guerra! ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si le cae una bomba? ¿Y si lo atrapa la Gestapo? ¿Y si… no sé nunca más de él?—Terminó en voz baja, un poco asombrado por la cantidad de información que había dejado escapar. Miró a Den, que lo miraba con pena.

—Tranquil, Kappi. Él saldrá de esa y vas a ver como no dejan de comunicarse—finalizó abrazando a Alfred. Pasaron unos minutos palmeándose la espalda y se separaron bruscamente.

—Bueno, eh… gracias.

—Sí, de nada… ni una palabra de esto a Alison. Me corta a Densito—se rieron incómodamente antes de desviar la mirada y volver a sus cosas.

Las charlas de chicos son un fracaso.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Marzo 22, 1940

Querido Arthur:

Me alegro de que estés bien allá en Francia, realmente estaba preocupado porque, Dude, ¡Se demoró un mes en llegar! Ya me tenías preguntando todos los días al cartero y creo que puso una orden de alejamiento… eh… imagina a un loco persiguiéndote y esperando todos los días tu llegada, no importa cuánto frío hiciera, en retrospectiva creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Yo… en verdad siento mucho lo de tu hermano, sé por el dolor que debe estar pasando Bryan al perder a su gemelo, eso no quiere decir que tanto tú como tus hermanos no estén sufriendo pero… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Es difícil hablar de esto, pero creo que Alison quiere algo más… "serio", ¿me explico? Eh… "llegar a tercera base", ¿te suena? Realmente no sé cómo escribirlo en dialecto "caballeros del té". En otras palabras ella quiere "hacerlo" conmigo. Me di cuenta el otro día que estábamos conversando con unos amigos en la cafetería con ella presente, de repente uno de los chicos sacó el tema de "el sexo a los seis meses" ¡frente a una señorita! ¿Puedes creerlo? en fin, la cosa es que ella… me ponía una cara. Era una de esas caritas de "Quiero, pero no sé cómo pedirlo"… no sé qué hacer.

Yo la quiero, lo sabes, pero no sé si estoy preparado para el siguiente paso, es demasiada la responsabilidad y realmente necesito estar seguro de que…ya sabes, voy a compartir mi vida con ella.

Y ¡Eres malvado! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Estás seguro que tu padre no era Rasputín y tu mamá Elizabeth Báthory*? ¡Aún no quieres decirme! Pero vas a ver, algún día lo dirás, palabra de Héroe.

Espero que cuando te llegue esta carta sigas bien, al igual que tus hermanos.

Alfred.

PD: Dude, si esta carta te llega cerca de tu cumpleaños, pues ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (adelantado, atrasado, o justo en el día) espero que ahora que tengas 27 estés menos gruñón. Te mando toda la suerte del mundo, Artie. Mucho cariño para ti"

Okay, no sabía que había hecho Alfred pero, justo la mañana del 23 de Abril, la carta llegó a sus manos. Sonrió con ternura al leer el último párrafo, donde estaba es Post Data. El idiota era muy tierno.

Pero ahora, a lo importante.

¡¿Qué la zorra quería QUÉ?!

Un mes… ¿Alfred habrá aguardado hasta ahora? Pero, tal como el americano había escrito, él no estaba listo para eso, lo que le hizo respirar un poco más tranquilo… hasta que recordó que a esa edad él ya estaba casado. Santa mierda.

Pero bueno, si le estaba contando esto, eso significaba que aún no lo descubría. Sonrió para sus adentros, rezando para que el americano lo descubriera en el momento adecuado. Era sólo cosa de ingenio y sabía que a Alfred eso le sobraba.

Guardó la carta en su mochila, asegurándose que no se doblara y salió de la tienda, ahora listo para desayunar. Más tarde, cuando no lo estuvieran llamando a gritos para que comiera, le respondería la carta.

Caminó hasta la mesa común, sentándose entre Bryan y Scott, quienes ya habían comenzado a zamparse sus raciones. Los imitó apenas un chico algo menor que él mismo le trajo su porción de comida.

—Oye, Arthur ¿De quién era la carta, eh? ¿De tu novia Roderich o de tu amante Gilbert?— se mofó el irlandés con la boca llena. El rubio le pegó un codazo en las costillas, antes de dignarse a responder.

—Nadie que te importe.

—A ver, ¿tienes algo que contar, conejo?— se metió el pelirrojo mayor, dejando de comer para mostrar una sonrisa ladina— ¿Tal vez alguien de quien no me hayas hablado?

—Cierra la boca, Scott. Si a Bryan no le importa a ti tampoco.

—Uy, está a la defensiva — canturreó Bryan, tirando de una de las mejillas del menor—Si le está llegando la púber— Arthur golpeó la mano y se preparaba para responder cuando llegó William.

—Ya es suficiente. Coman los tres, subnormales— les regañó. El menor de los Kirkland le miró con algo parecido a la esperanza—Lo pueden seguir molestando después de comer— la esperanza murió. Suspiró, quizás no podría responderle a Alfred hasta entrada la tarde.

—A propósito, Conejo— se llamó Scott, vaciando un poco de su diminuta ración en su plato. Arthur le miró extrañado—Feliz cumpleaños.

Sonrió. Al parecer el día no iba a ser tan largo.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Caminaba por los blancos pasillos de las instalaciones. Acababa de ir a ver a sus niños, por lo que ahora le tocaban los "Insoportables", eso de llamarle "Adolescencia" era sólo un eufemismo.

—Hola, Al— le saludó una de las enfermeras, se llamaba Emma.

—Hola, Emms. ¿Cómo estás?

—Pasándola, ¿y tú?

—Por ahí dicen que vivo. Ahora voy a ver a los "insoportables"

—Uh, suerte con eso. Acaba de llegar uno que es más problemático de lo común.

—¡Qué rico!—respondió, riendo con la chica—Bueno, voy a ver qué tal está.

—Vale, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Siguió caminando hasta al fin ver la puerta del cuarto donde debería estar el nuevo. Abrió la pesada puerta con cuidado y _¡Voila!_ Ahí estaba el caos, en serio, peor que cumpleaños de monos.

—Muy bien, todos a sus camas—dijo en un tono que intentaba ser autoritario. Los chicos lo miraron desafiantes— Más les vale si no quieren que llame al hermano de Emma—Magia. Todos se fueron a sus camas. Alfred, al verlos a todos en sus respectivos lugares, viajó por la sala, deteniéndose sobre el primer mono en desarrollo—Buenas tardes, Elliot.

—Hola, Doc— saludó el chico sin muchas ganas, sabía lo que venía—¿Me vas a pinchar de nuevo?

—Todos los días que te resistas a tomarte las pastillas— respondió el rubio, preparando la jeringa.

—Es que son malísimas.

—Y tú qué eres, ¿Un niño…— se mofó, mostrándole la intravenosa—…o un hombre?—finalizó, mostrando las pastillas y el vaso de agua. El chico entrecerró los ojos, tanto para él como para todos los chicos en ese cuarto el ser tratados como niños era un asunto delicado—Tú decides si quieres andar toda tu vida en pañales y sin novia, Elliot.

Todos los chicos los miraban, intentando adivinar qué haría a continuación el muchacho de cabello castaño. A ninguno le gustaban las pastillas por ser grandes, malas de sabor y dificilísimas de tragar.

—Yo…— comenzó, hubo redoble de tambores (entiéndase por camas, piernas y panzas) antes de que el chico dijera— Las tomaré. — Y la sala estalló en "uuh—"s para ponerle más drama a la cosa. Alfred sonrió, pasándole las píldoras del mal malvado junto al vaso lleno de vileza líquida. Elliot las miró un segundo antes de aventárselas a la boca con agua, haciendo gesto de querer vomitar.

—Si las vomitas tendrás la dignidad de una rata con tutú— le picó el, se supone, adulto responsable, viendo como el más joven respondía tragándoselas como pudo—Elliot Brown, Hoy… te has convertido en un hombre.

Se oyeron los vítores por parte de los compañeros. Alfred pasó por cada una de las camas checando lesiones, mejorías y pidiendo a enfermeras que cambiaran vendajes hasta que llegó a la última cama, donde estaba el chico nuevo. No aparentaba más de trece años, poseía cabello rubio ceniza, corto, y le daba la espalda mirando por la ventana.

—Hola— le saludó, sentándose a su lado. El chico volteó, mirándolo con indiferencia. Tenía ojos violáceos de aspecto cansado—Me llamo Alfred, y voy a ser tu doctor.— Terminó, extendiendo su mano para saludar.

—Emil Bondevik— respondió el muchacho, tomando la mano ofrecida. Alfred sonrió, notando el acento extranjero.

— ¿De dónde vienes, Emil?

—Reikiavik— hizo una pausa, viendo la duda en los ojos del norteamericano—Eso queda en Islandia.

— _¡Cool!_ Eres nórdico, como mi amigo.

— ¿De dónde es él?

—Dinamarca— Emil asintió. Alfred tuvo la impresión de que el islandés había hecho una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que tuvo miedo de que fuera su imaginación. En los dos minutos que llevaban hablando el menor casi no había cambiado de expresión, lo que lo perturbaba un poco—Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme— Asintió nuevamente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Caminó esta vez hacia la salida, despidiéndose de sus "insoportables". Una vez fuera se dirigió directamente a Administración. Cuando llegó tocó tres veces la puerta antes de escuchar un tímido "Adelante"

—_Hey guys_— saludó a los dos hombres que se encontraban trabajando, recibiendo un suave "Buenas tardes" al unísono—Oigan, ¿Tienen la historia médica de Emil Bonde…?

—… ¿Bondevik?— aventuró Toris, uno de los administradores.

—¡Sí, sí! Emil Bondevik— asintió el rubio, tomando asiento en una de las sillas vacías.

—Claro, está por aquí— respondió esta vez Eduard*, inspeccionando un cajón donde se guardaban muchas carpetas de color amarillento, con nombres en la solapa que sobresalía de un lado. Al estar ordenadas alfabéticamente no fue difícil encontrar el apellido—Aquí está: Bondevik, Emil.

—Muchas gracias, Eddy— dijo Alfred, tomando la carpeta que le ofrecía el rubio más bajo.

Se sentó en una silla más apartada para dejarlos trabajar. Ambos hombres sentados allí, aunque no lo pareciesen, eran mayores que él: Toris Laurinaitis, de cabello café algo largo, tenía 31 y Eduard Von Bock, de cabello más claro que el suyo, tenía 33. Ambos extranjeros, aunque no recordaba realmente de dónde venían.

Abrió el expediente que le había ofrecido el mayor, encontrándose con la fotografía del chico arriba del nombre. Al ir bajando pudo ver la enfermedad diagnosticada, y el color huyó de su rostro.

El chico tenía cáncer a la sangre.

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Corrió como pudo por los escombros hacia la barricada. Estaban mal. Las bajas eran considerables y los que quedaban estaban heridos o muy cansados como él mismo. Desde hace aproximadamente dos horas había perdido de vista a Bryan y a Scott, William había desaparecido hace poco. Maldijo entre dientes. Los malditos Krauss estaban a menos de una cuadra suya.

Disparó una vez más, escondiéndose de inmediato para impedir que le volaran la cabeza. Recargó y cuando escuchó que los disparos se alejaban de su persona se atrevió a salir de nuevo a disparar. Le dio a otro, que cayó desplomándose a pocos metros de la barricada de escombros donde se encontraban.

Sintió una brusca mano en su hombro, con el corazón en la garganta da media vuelta para descubrir que es Scott. Suelta un suspiro de alivio, el pelirrojo parece agotado, está sudoroso y lleno de tierra, pero sus ojos parecían tan vivaces como siempre.

—Vámonos, Conejo— le dice, agarrando su mano para huir con él, corriendo.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó sin aliento, notando su voz quebrada.

—A la torre— respondió, abriendo la puerta de la construcción. Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro se aseguró de trabar la puerta con una tabla y lo guió escaleras arriba, donde estaban disparando William y Bryan. Se sentó en el suelo como ellos y se puso a disparar por las rendijas del refugio temporal. Era una autentica pesadilla.

Veía a los enemigos caer, pero también a los aliados y con mucha más frecuencia. La gran multitud de alemanes no parecía acabar nunca, ni ellos ni sus tanques. Los soldados franceses caían como moscas por todas partes. Su error había sido pensar que los germanos vendrían por el este, no por el norte desde Holanda y Bélgica.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya era de noche. La batalla abajo seguía, y a ellos les quedaban pocas municiones. Giró la vista a sus hermanos, todos tenían la misma cara de angustia que poseía él mismo.

Comenzaba a salir el sol, y ya casi no quedaban soldados de su batallón. Habían pasado la noche en vela, disparando a cuantos podía. Scott se paró, tomando su fusil.

—Nos vamos, tomen sus armas— y por primera vez en la familia Kirkland, nadie protestó. Todos se levantaron y bajaron la escalera, destrabaron la puerta y, cuidando que no hubiera ningún enemigo cerca, salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo junto con los compañeros, tanto británicos como franceses, que quedaban vivos, todos con la cara pintada de derrota y desesperanza, viendo como los ciudadanos se ponían de rodillas y sus manos se alzaban pidiendo clemencia. Arthur, que iba mirando hacia atrás, se obligó a volver la vista al frente, con la decepción calando en sus huesos.

Habían perdido París.*

Xxx_xxx_xxX

Julio 4, 1940

Querido Alfred:

Feliz cumpleaños, Idiota americano (aunque ya será bastante tarde cuando leas mi saludo), espero que disfrutes tus 26 y la semana de festividades, por supuesto.

Hoy no puedo escribir mucho, me toca turno y casi no puedo descansar. No puedo contarte mucho de lo que pasa aquí, pero ya debes saber lo más importante, ¿no? Ahora estamos solos en la guerra. Los días son más largos y las noches parecen no acabar jamás… me siento tan triste, Alfred, es como si la esperanza hubiera huido lejos.

Pero no te preocupes, ya van a ver estos malditos Krauss que con el viejo Albión nadie se mete. Mi pueblo se alzará sobre ellos al final y saldremos victoriosos de esta guerra. Por eso hay que aguantar, y yo sé que mientras haya un solo inglés de pié éste peleará por la libertad de su tierra, demostrará por qué no ha habido enemigo que se haya abierto paso por Britania en más de trescientos años, y no lo habrá por trescientos más.

Arthur.

PD: Feliz aniversario. Un año que nos conocemos.

"

"

Julio 26, 1940

Querido Arthur:

¡Gracias por el saludo, Dude! Me tiene muy feliz que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños, y feliz aniversario para ti también. ¿Sabes? Lo pasé muy bien este año. Toda la semana estuvimos paseando por la playa y cuando volvimos no tuve que ir a ver a Mattie solo, me acompañaron Alison y Den ¡Incluso me hornearon un pastel! ¡Fue fantástico! Era casi como tener una familia de nuevo, y me hizo sentir bien.

Con respecto a tu situación: no esperaba menos de ti, Artie. Estoy seguro que si la mitad de los soldados ingleses tienen esa determinación van a ganar la guerra, incluso si es contra Alemania e Italia… vale, sólo Alemania, seamos honestos, Italia no hace demasiado. Sé que es difícil exigirte esto en esta situación pero ¡No te pongas triste! Hay cosas por las cuales alegrarse todos los días, Artie, como por ejemplo el hecho de que estas vivo, que tus hermanos están bien y que tienes a tu gran amigo el héroe para apoyarte, no importa lo tarde que lleguen nuestras cartas.

Creo que no te lo había contado, pero tengo un nuevo paciente: su nombre es Emil Bondevik. No tiene más de catorce años, pero tiene una madurez mental impresionante. Hablo con él todas las tardes y a veces almuerzo a su lado, creo que le he tomado cariño.

Alfred.

PD: Para cuando te sientas triste, sigue este ejemplo. Te quiero, Dude."

Terminó de doblar la carta y meterla en el sobre con una sonrisa en los labios. Giró un poco para alcanzar la fotografía que estaba a su lado y, cuando iba a meterla, el sobre ya no estaba. Miró hacia el frente, viendo al culpable sentado en una silla de ruedas.

— ¿Por qué le tachas el "te quiero"?— preguntó Emil, con la carta en las manos.

— ¡Dios, Emil! Pensé que estabas dormido a estas horas— el chico se encogió de hombros—…espera un segundo, ¿Tú no deberías estar en tu cama?—preguntó acusadoramente. Estaba en la sala de descanso que tenían disponibles para Doctores y enfermeras.

—Te hice una pregunta— objetó el chico, apuntando hacia la carta. Se alborotó, ¿No lo había borrado bien?

—… ¡¿Aún se lee?!

—No, pero me has confirmado que habías escrito eso— sintió la cara arder, se había entregado en bandeja de plata— ¿Por qué lo tachaste?

—Bueno… es que… no es muy normal andar diciéndole eso a tus amigos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo escribí.

—…Eso es mentira, Alfred. Tú lo sabes, pero no quieres darte cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—No lo sé, Tú deberías saberlo.

—Pero si no lo sé, significa que no tengo nada de qué darme cuenta.

—No precisamente.

—No te entiendo.

—Es natural en quién no se entiende a sí mismo no entender a otros.

—Yo sí me entiendo a mí mismo, me conozco.

— ¿Lo haces?

—… No.

—Entonces vuelve a escribirlo.

—No es lo correcto, Emil.

— ¿En qué mundo vives, Alfred, que amar no es lo correcto?

Y con esas palabras terminó de hablar, dejando la carta en manos del mayor para luego irse por donde había venido. Emma se acercó al americano, tocándole el hombro con simpatía.

—Cierra la boca que te vas a tragar una mosca— el rubio le hizo caso, un poco aturdido. Metió la carta al sobre junto a la fotografía y luego lo selló, negando con la cabeza. Simplemente no era posible.

Definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Arthur.

* * *

*Elizabeth Báthory: "La condesa sangrienta", se dice que en ella se inspiró Drácula. La mujer más malota y ruda de todo el mundo, acusada de asesinar a 600 niñas y jóvenes en la Hungría del siglo XVII para bañarse con su sangre y conservar su juventud y belleza. Fue sentenciada a ser custodiada en la torre de su propia casa y murió allí, siendo alimentada por una rendija en la puerta. Pobre señora, si ella no tenía la culpa de ser la reencarnación de Lucifer :c

*Toma de París por las fuerzas alemanas: fue el 14 de Junio de 1940, firmándose el armisticio francés el 23 del mismo mes.

Y eso es todo ;9 no prometo tener el siguiente capitulo dentro de poco, ya que en el liceo al que asisto estamos recién comenzando segundo semestre y aún tengo algunos exámenes que dar x.x **pero puedo prometer que no las dejaré botadas. Planeo seguir este fic hasta terminarlo, así que no se asusten si no actualizo en un tiempo.**

Mucho amor para tod s y espero que no me lleguen muchas amenazas de muerte... en serio... no me maten.


End file.
